Origins and Experiments
by eirinatakebana
Summary: The master and the butler talk together about Sebastian's origins, just as they're trying to vex each other, at the same time. ONE-SHOT


**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**No profit made. **

**Notes: I know some of you have been waiting for my cross over Kuro/Kyou, I've worked on it, but I am not satisfied with the second chapter, so doing rework. **

**ONE-SHOT. A conversation between master and butler where the young lord is testing his servant's limits. No couple. We know nothing about Sebastian's origins so that's how the idea for this one-shot came out. **

The day had been long and rather cold.

In spite of the fact that spring was near, the weather in England had remained chilly and somewhat grey.

Ciel was enjoying a peaceful evening-which was so rare!- sitting in a large armchair, by the fire. He was reading a novel, one of the last most popular ones and had to acknowledge it was quite an entertaining piece of literature. His shelves started to get full with such works.

"Master," a suave voice reached out his ears, making him turn at the opening door. As usual, Sebastian was bringing Ciel his tea and a very small collation.

"Put it here," he indicated the round table at his side. The elegant butler bowed respectfully and set everything on said table.

Ciel observed his servant. Sebastian was the absolute butler. Gentle (at least, what he allowed the others to see), soft-spoken, steady, clever and satisfying any demands (even the most extravagant whims), he could give the queen's butler a run for their money. In addition, he possessed those appealing looks that caught women's hearts on many occasions-Ciel had noted that, during some of his receptions. Silky black hair, smooth pale skin, piercing auburn eyes and slender silhouette, he had Ciel wondering why Sebastian looked _like this_.

"Is there anything you want, Sir?"

"Yes, sit down please."

The nature of the order surprised the butler but he quickly obeyed, choosing the chair across his master.

"What is it, my lord?"

"You're not human, yet, except for your eyes, your appearance makes you look like perfectly a human being. Have you always looked like this? Or have you already tested other hair and eyes and skin colours?"

Since the beginning of their contract, never had Sebastian expected such a petty question from Ciel. He raised a thin eyebrow and his lips curled into a smile:

"Yes. I've always had dark hair and red eyes. When I served the young princes locked up in the London tower, I had long hair. You can count that as an exception."

"Why? Are your parents brown-haired, too? Your mother for example?"

"My parents? My mother...?"

Confusion infiltrated Sebastian's brain as he stared into his master's eyes. Ciel sipped his tea and nodded:

"Despite being a...a demon, do you have any family, relative? You must have been a child...Once."

Sebastian brought his fingers to his chin and pondered, looking up the ceiling. For a moment, Ciel feared his butler would avoid the question. But, a creature of his type could neither have such secrets, nor intimacy, could he? Indeed, Sebastian could not feel such modesty over this simple question. His nature just couldn't allow it.

"When I was born," the dark-haired butler started, with a slow voice that filled the room, yet sounded like a murmur "I didn't have what you, human beings, would call...a mother. However, I did feel that presence. You would probably say a "feminine" presence. Not a mother, nothing really nurturing. I would say _she_ was a sort of guide. I can't tell you how _she_ looks like."

"...Did she feed you? Walk you out?"

"She rather showed me how to feed, where to go. In fact, our relationship relied more on needs than anything else? Had she not been there, it would have probably ended up the same, just my understanding and growing being a bit slower."

"...When did she leave you?" Ciel asked again, his face revealing his pensive state, though he tried to maintain his cold and distant features. However, why was he asking all those questions? It wasn't like he cared, Sebastian thought. The demon answered himself by thinking it was quite natural for his master to wonder, for once, where his butler was coming from. He had always, always avoided such questions, because he'd never cared. Up until now, what had mattered the most to him had been his revenge, his honour, the answer to his parents' death.

"It was gradual, young master. The bigger I grew, the feebler her presence got. She evaporated little by little, like steam. Or smoke, if you prefer."

"Did you miss her?"

Sebastian's eyes snapped wide. Then he muffled his burst of laughter with his hand. At such insolent a behaviour, Ciel's cheeks flashed red. He gripped his armchair's sides violently and glared at the still laughing butler. How did he dare to mock him?!

"Why are you laughing?! It was a serious question, you-"

"Oh my, young master, you really think I have such things as "human" feelings? I didn't care at all. I was ready. Ready to find souls. I wasn't a little puppy turning around the "house" in despair. I have been this ugly thing sucking the life out of people like you."

Ciel was shaking, though, slightly enough. He tore his eyes away from the butler's altered face and looked into the fire. He barely realized he had sunk deeper into his armchair, as if he was unconsciously trying to put more distance between he and his butler.

"Forgive my attitude, my lord, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Ciel retorted, a bit bothered.

A silence fell in the room. Then Ciel shifted in his seat, and still staring at the fire, he asked:

"So you really don't feel anything human?"

"Except for hunger, I don't. Except for impatience over clumsy people, I don't." Oh he had forgotten about cats and felines in general; he absolutely adored them. They were the finest creatures ever made in this world. Love or rather, admiration for something that was not human.

"Well...I've never really wanted to know where you came from or whatsoever. But I ended up thinking I should know a thing or two about my closest servant."

"And of all things, you're asking me about "my mother"?" Even in spite of his butler's neutral demeanour, Ciel could still pick the sarcasm in his voice.

"I was curious! Of course, I didn't quite expect a creature like you being born the way humans are! But to understand you, I had to go back to the roots, too, didn't I?"

"Oh, so you try to understand me, my lord? Interesting. You know you can ask me anything, I will never lie to you. You know that much."

"Pssh. I won't ask you anything else about this. At least, for tonight. I just have something to demand you."

"What is it, young master?" Something smelled like a challenge.

"I want you to seduce a woman."

A second passed.

Then another. And another...etc., etc., until a full minute flew away.

"I didn't really..."

"Oh, you heard quite well," now it was Ciel's turn to wear a smug smile, facing his butler with amusement. "I want you to keep a woman for a certain amount of time. Not to eat her soul or whatsoever. Just for _pleasure and experimentation_. What? You've already trapped women for information, why not for experimenting the life of a normal man? Maybe you'll grow to enjoy such a presence. Of course, I'm expecting you to carry your duties the best possible, as usual."

"Why such a desire, young master? And where will she live?"

"In the manor. Or she may be a mere courtesan living outside."

"Won't you be afraid that her presence may slow down our work?"

"No; she won't. You'll make sure of that. After all, you're the Phantomhives' butler. Not any butler."

"Are you sure, my lord?"

There was a sort of slow and quiet menacing hint in Sebastian's voice.

"Why all these questions, Sebastian? Are you afraid of growing too attached to a woman?"

"I just don't feel these sorts of needs that human beings do. It'd be unnatural for me, you know that."

"Well, then, we may try to change your nature, may we not?"

A silence settled between the two males.

_You don't change a demon's nature easily, and without any consequences_, Sebastian thought, eyes peering into his master's.

"Do we finally agree to such a deal, Sebastian?"

After a short while, Sebastian raised from his chair and bowed down. His calm, his neutrality had come back as though a wave had washed away all his former threatening expression. Ciel's heart was still racing, though.

"I agree, young master. I'll keep a woman if you want it so."

"Very good...And do not worry, this _experiment_ will last just a few months."

"Is there anything else you need before I take my leave?"

"Yes. Sit down."

Sebastian did as he was told. Curiosity built up inside him at his master's strange behaviour. Ciel left his armchair and headed, with no word, towards his drawers. There, he pulled from inside, a big box, decorated in a lovely style. It was so big that it made Ciel's hands look tiny, which triggered a mental laughter within Sebastian, despite his master's growth.

"What is it, young master?"

"A gift from Elisabeth. I just think she offered me too much of it. I wanted to...give you some to you."

"To me?"

"Yes."

Ciel set the box on the near round table and opened it. Chocolates. Of all sorts; with almond on top, or pistachios, filled with liquor, or praline etc..

"I don't think it'd really suit me, my lord," Sebastian said with a short smile.

"Oh but I want you to taste them. Nothing of it will poison you, won't it?" Ciel picked up one chocolate, one full of alcohol (Sebastian could sense the smell of it just by looking at it) and handed it to his butler. "We both know this is not what you eat."

Sebastian stared at his master, taking the gourmandise. His eyes still remained on Ciel as he took it into his mouth and ate it, with just a slight wondering expression.

"So...How is it?"

"...Rather bland."

"Bland?" Ciel asked with a mocking grin. "Black chocolate made with some very dark and sugar-free cocoa. And strong alcohol, which makes me wonder why Lizzy sent it to me-"

"Oh, so you can't hold strong alcohol, young master?"

"I can!" Ciel groaned, despising Sebastian's discreet laugh and the fact he'd given him an opportunity to mock him again. "Now, just eat the full box. You won't go back to your quarters without eating all what's inside this box."

Ciel knew way too much his butler was intelligent and would never slap or hit his master. Not for such an "innocent" provocation. Everyone loves some chocolate, doesn't they? As he mulled over it, Sebastian began his night lunch quietly, no emotion twisting his handsome features.

Ciel felt his stomach turned into knots. For any normal and healthy man with a moderate appetite, munching more than five of these chocolate could make you feel sick. Sebastian was not any man of course. Not a man, in fact.

As he finished, he just tugged out a handkerchief from his pocket and slightly wiped his mouth.

No weird sound coming out the mouth or fainting from such an overdose.

_He is really a beast_, Ciel thought, shuddering but clenching his fist around the armchair's back to hide it.

"I thank you for your generosity. Is that all, my lord?"

"This is how you'll treat your woman. Offering him some nice treats. Eating together."

"Doing things that you and lady Elisabeth still can't do?"

Ciel's face turned red like a beetroot, out of embarrassment, and yet, an unmistakable anger burned within these big blue eyes of his. The glare he gave to Sebastian was probably the most hateful one he might have given in all their history, the butler thought, imperturbable.

"You're not behaving as you have to, Sebastian."

"Forgive me, my lord."

This was all Sebastian could utter, to soothe things: for one, he wouldn't be able to promise not to start again, because, well, he would. For two, this kid needed some verbal correction from time to time. His haughtiness, while in fact he was so vulnerable and fragile, did stand as a perfect outlet for laughter.

"I think I can't make you promise not to use such an attitude again."

"Well, forgive me for not being able to give you such a precious promise. You are still...very young for these sorts of things. Such remarks wouldn't hurt your pride too much, as you are aware of your young age."

"Well silence now," no matter how you'd look at it, Sebastian would still try to twist things and vex him, "you can go back to your quarters and start your new tasks tomorrow."

"Fine, my lord. Good night, sleep well."

Sebastian raised again and bent his chest in a deferential reverence. Then, he got out. In his living-room, Ciel plumped back in his seat with a sigh, relieved. As for the butler, his lips were drawing a smile, a smile with no emotion.

**The End**


End file.
